Misery
by Dalek-state-of-mind
Summary: No words were needed at the moment only a shared glance and an out stretched hand. Sam/cat or puckentine


**Hello! This is my first story here on fan-fiction.i****ts also a one-shot because i have problems to committing with these kinds of things, ****I just want that to be clear if this is completely crap. enjoy! or not,im not forcing you. :3**

**I do not own the show Sam&Cat.**

* * *

Misery

by Dalek-state-of-mind

A young blonde woman sat dazed in a highway ditch. Her hair was strewn over her face and her limbs were limp. She didn't have the slightest recollection of what had happened earlier that night, but the ransoms note to her left and her aching abdomen gave her many possible scenarios to sort through.

The last thing she could remember was her stepping out of her shared living space late in the evening. Her roommate had been putting her on the edge lately, so she decided to get some fresh air. She walked on for miles, making circles around town and passing by familiar places. Her blue eyes were fixed on the rhythmic steps of her converse clad feet and her brain was numbed by the music flowing from her blue headphones to her ear canals. The young lady had been going through this routine a lot more that she had ever done in Seattle. Her new roommate gave her these feelings that she's never felt before. Sure, she had a few close friends back in her home town, but this was different. This new girls was something different. She didn't understand how someone could annoy, infuriate and frustrate her yet make her happier than she's ever been. The unknown scares this girl and that's what has made her feel so odd lately.

The blonde woman was abruptly stopped during that particular night. She hadn't noticed that she was being followed until it was too late. A tall burly man dressed in black jeans, a black sweatshirt and a cap crossed her path. She tried as hard as she could to get away but this man was different from the others. He held her arms with a force that could break down a brick wall. Before she knew it, a pain seared through her body and she was being lifted off the ground. The man let go and gravity took over. Her head smashed into the concrete underneath her and she felt something warm dripping from her hair. She turned her head and looked right in the man's icy eyes. She took a moment to assess the situation, but before she could go into action her eye sight became blurred and her body refused to move. The woman closed her eyed and slipped out of consciousness.

And so here she was, Samantha Puckett lying still in the shade of a few trees looking at the sky above her turn warm, an indication that the sun was about to rise. she had no idea where she was or how long that she'd been there, but she knew that something terrible had happened to her. She looked at the note beside her. She'd been told to keep her mouth shut about the previous events and not speak a word of it. But how could she when her mind ran blank when she tried to remember anything after she slipped out of consciousness?

Samantha took in her surroundings and found out where she was. She was beside a highway close to her house. Sam decided to begin her walk home. She held onto her aching arms like they were the last strand of life that she had and kept her head pointed to the ground. maybe if she ignore the pain she would get home sooner.

* * *

with a slow turn of a brass knob she walked into her house. The main room was dimly lit by the dull sunlight from outside and it was quiet. She looked around the room and focused on a clock. Four fifty three. She sighed and tiptoed across the hall and into the small bathroom. She closed the door and locked it with a soft click. Sam observed herself in the body-length mirror and let out a gasp at what was staring back at her. Her hair was flat with blood dried and crusted into the curly mess; her shirt had rips and holes. She lifted her shirt and found dark bruises around her sides and scratches leading down to the line of her jeans. She reluctantly unzipped and unbuttoned her blue jeans and revealed her blood speckled boy shorts. Sam turned away from the mirror and dropped to her knees. a silent cry slipped out of her throat and tears began to roll down her pink cheeks. Samantha now knew exactly what had happened that night or at least her physical condition gave her a clue.

Samantha Puckett laid down on the tiled floor of the bathroom and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up but she stayed in the same spot. She hadn't felt this betrayed in her life. How could a stranger just go up to her and do what that man had done? She just couldn't wrap head around it.

The blonde woman stayed there for hours, until she heard the handle on the door being twisted and shot up from the floor, took a quick glance at her reflection and spoke.

"Cat?".a softer voice on the other end of the door replied with a hum.

"Yeah, um...You'll have to wait! I'm just going to have a bath "Sam said with a forced neutral voice

She heard an incomprehensible mumble from the other side and the pitter-patter of feet moving further away.

Sam sighed and twisted the knob on the shower wall and watched as the tub fill up with water. When she stepped in and sunk into the tub an unsettling tint of red came to the rested her head on a white wall of the tub and closed her tired eyes.

Sam hunched over the porcelain toilet bowl and wretched as the crimson water drained from the tub. She pulled her wet hair behind her shoulders and backed away. The white tiles on the floor had droplets of the same color and her towel was streaked with red too. Sam wiped the water from the floor, flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. The thumping of Cats feet across the floor caused Sam to look up, Cat had an evident expression of annoyance on her face, she rolled her eyes when she caught sight of Sam. The two girl's shoulders bumped as they passed each other in the hall. They turned opposite ways and simultaneously closed the doors.

* * *

Sam suddenly collapsed as she settled into her shirt. Her mind raced and her head spun. The beat of her heart change from a slow pulse to a rapid beat and her breathing hitched. Sam reached out for something to hold. Anything. But she was in a clear space and all she had was the stringy carpet. Her breath was shaky against the floor and she clutched her chest as an attempt to dampen the anxiety. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Images and flashbacks of that mans icy blue eyes flashed through her mind and threatened to tear her closed her eyes and squeezed them together tightly. Her whole body shook as her thoughts overran her brain. A scream erupted from her throat and she lifted her arms to her head and held it firmly. The door to her and cats room shot open. Cat stood in the doorway clad in a frilly pink dress. Her eyes landed on Sam violently shaking in the middle of the room. A wave a panic washed over Cat. She'd never seen Sam act like this before; Sam was always so quiet when it came to her emotions. Cat strode over to Sam and lowered herself to Sams level. She attempted to put a helping arm around Sam but Sam just flinched and burst into hysterics.

Everything was coming back to her now. Memories of an unknown man looming over top of her haunted her mind. She cried as she started remembering him taking off her clothes in in the shadows of a dimly lit alley and eventually...taking away every bit of innocence that she had left. her body shook more and her heart rate was sky rocketing. Mumbles could be heard over the noise of her mind but everything was too faint. Sam felt the weight of a slender hand on her shoulder and could tell that cat was scared half to death.

The room was dark, except for the faint light from under the door. Sam was alone,tired and completely wrecked. the house was empty except for Cat and herself and it silent. completely silent. Sam rose to a sitting position. Cat was at her bedside slumped in a wooden chair. Her chest rose and fell and her hand sat planted beside Sam. maybe it was Sams emotions running on overload or her drowsy mind but she was inclined to just hold cat close till all her pain went away as well as making sure that cat knew that she was alright (even though she wasn't).she leaned over towards cat and gently nudged her sleeping body. cats brown eyes slowly blinked open and a look of concern come upon her face when she noticed the look of despair that her friend had. No words we're needed at the Moment only a shared glance and an out stretched hand. the two girls were soon lying together in each others arms. Sam still felt upset,but some how lying enclosed in her best friends arms made her feel a bit better.


End file.
